Server Listing and Setups
serverlist Online list of all current active servers some infos about some of the servers: ****|_TeaM_I.R.C_|*** WwW.FonsetoHosting.CoM - spanish *Tuxfamily.org games.tuxfamily.net *K-Play Gameserver - www.k-play.de - german *meldersnet.nl OA 0.6 - dutch *WsY Clan Site www.rust7.mlap.hu - hungarian *ThreeMenWise |AU|(mappack required) - Australia *European OA 0.7.0 (24/7) Server General Language - English (but all others are allowed). Pure server ( no mods and addons map packs) please add the missing servers and give an info what addons are needed setup servers Open Arena Servers are set up in the same way as Quake 3 servers. Basic Steps include the following: * upload OA to your server: this can be done via ftp, ssh/scp or whatever you prefer * create an OA user account, do NOT run the server with root priviledges * get / create a server config file (see example below) * make sure your firewall/router (if any) allows connections to the OA ports * run the server and make sure it stays active when you log out, usually with the help of the screen-utility under linux If you need more detailed instructions on setting up Q3A/OA servers, you may want to have a look at one of these guides: * Q3A Server guides at gameadmins.com, english * Q3A Dedicated Server Guide at Holarse-Gaming, german * Quake III Arena linux dedicated server HOWTO at sp1r1t.org, english Please note that all of these guides explain how to setup a dedicated server. This is a server that runs on a machine that is only used as the server: you can't join the battle from that box. Examples see setting up a cycling server through all maps of openarena 0.70 Example :set sv_hostname "Server Name" :set sv_maxclients :set g_motd "Message Of The Day" :set g_forcerespawn :set rconpassword "password" :set g_gametype <0=DM,1=1Vs1,2=SP,3=TDM,4=CTF> :set fraglimit :set timelimit ://Here's the map-cycle. When fraglimit or timelimit is reached, the map is automatically changed. ://Otherwise it would just play the same map again. :set m1 "map ; set nextmap vstr m2" :set m2 "map ; set nextmap vstr m3" :set m3 "map ; set nextmap vstr m4" :set m4 "map ; set nextmap vstr m5" :set m5 "map ; set nextmap vstr m6" :vstr m1 Example linux :// openarena example servercfg linux :// save as server.cfg in ~/.openarena/baseoa/ :// start with: :// cd :// ./ioq3ded.i386 +set dedicated 2 +set net_port +exec server.cfg +map aggressor :sv_hostname "Servername OA 0.6" :sv_maxclients 12 :sv_master1 "dpmaster.deathmask.net" :sv_maxPing 150 :sv_pure 0 :sv_maxRate 10000 :sv_allowdownload 1 :sv_privateClients "2" // slots substracted from sv_maxclients :sv_privatePassword "" :capturelimit 8 :timelimit 30 :fraglimit 50 :rconPassword "" // for remote ingame servercontrol :g_motd "" :g_quadfactor 4 :g_inactivity 0 :g_allowvote 1 :set d1 "map aggressor; set nextmap vstr d2" :set d2 "map czest1dm; set nextmap vstr d3" :set d3 "map ce1m7; set nextmap vstr d4" :set d4 "map dm4ish; set nextmap vstr d5" :set d5 "map dm6ish; set nextmap vstr d6" :set d6 "map kaos; set nextmap vstr d7" :set d7 "map void4; set nextmap vstr d8" :set d8 "map oa_rpg3dm2;set nextmap vstr d9" :set d9 "map q3dm6ish; set nextmap vstr d1" :vstr d1 // start loop at d1 category:manual